Into the Wizard of Oz World/Defeating the Wicked Witch (CTaRAOLD)
This is how Into the Wizard of Oz World and Defeating the Wicked Witch goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Ryan and the others come out of the portal and onto a yellow brick road in Oz Batman: We are not in Gotham anymore. Sonata Dusk: Hello? We can, like, see that. Evil Anna: I think this is Oz. Where Tino and his friends been to. Evil Ryan: Ivy, Gandalf and I would've have a more fun journey on the back of that Balrog. Ryan F-Freeman: Are Princess Anna and Elsa ok? Crash Bandicoot: Yes, Ryan. Batman: It's so.. Princess Ivy and Batman: Colourful. Cody Fairbrother: Yes. It is very nice. Gandalf: I agree with you, Cody. It is rather pleasant. checks her relic scanner Evil Ryan: The Mercolts are angry because two of my friends, the Dark Stars and I are remembered by everyone. flashback Evil Ryan: Like I said, Mercolts. Everyone is going to remember us and the Dark Stars by the time we're done. Aglode: This isn't over! Evil Anna: Too bad. So sad. Aglode: You ignored what I said to you. My brothers and I'll won't become friends with you. But as rivals. C'mon, boys. Mercolts strut angrily into a portal Agalope: Thanks, Evil Ryan. You helped us be remembered by all.Evil Ryan Evil Ryan: Thanks, Agalope. Looks like we are adored by all. smiles and the flashback ends Evil Ryan: Aww. Good times.coughs I hope the Dark Stars are here with us. Ryan was about to tell Henry he saw the Dark Stars Evil Anna: I hope it's the Dark Stars. I did the right thing for Paradox to rid the worlds of Duel Monsters. Dark Stars arrive Radne: Hey, Bertram my boyfriend. kisses him on the cheek Evil Anna: Looks like Bertram is a smitten kitten. Bertram T. Monkey: Evil Anna! Evil Anna: What did I say? Evil Ryan: You said that he was a smitten kitten. Ryan F-Freeman: I can't see Robin here. Or Metalbeard and Frodo for that matter. notices a glow on Bumblebee Evil Ryan: Wow, Bee. You're glowing. I did saw Ryan turn into a swan before. Ryan F-Freeman: Wyldstyle? You're still tracking the signal? Wyldstyle: Yes, Ryan. Is this Princess Odette with us? turns to see the Toa from Metru Nui and Princess Odette Timothy (Non-ghost engine version): Vakama! Rigby (EG): Sister! Twilight Sparkle: Nokama! Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like Odette followed us here. Princess Odette: I told the Toa about what Gandalf said, Ryan. I'll come with you and Twilight.curtsies (EG) and the others gasps Ryan F-Freeman: No! You mean..? Hu-huh! Odette, Odette, you've made me so happy. Twilight and I'll be good friends for you, you'll see. I'll help Twilight with alliance making, I'll make Cody and the Rainbooms some nice outfits and I'm going to write a postcard. Oh, oh, you've made me so happy, Odette, oh... Crash Bandicoot: What's got into Ryan, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I think he's having one of his moments, Crash. smells some poppies and then hears singing Matau T. Monkey: Who's that singing? Wyldstyle: Is that.... singing? looks to see Dorothy and her friends singing Ryan F-Freeman: It's Dorothy and friends. listens Ryan F-Freeman: I think they're singing about the wizard of Oz. Gandalf: It's not just singing. It's a singing scarecrow. Amongst other oddities. Batman: The Scarecrow! I knew it. Thomas: Batman, Batman, Batman. That's not the scarecrow from your universe. Sci-Ryan: This is all Morro's fault. Wyldstyle: I think they're going crazy. and Batman runs after Dorothy and friends Gandalf: Going, my dear? He's wearing a bat costume. Odette: You're right, Gandalf. Sci-Ryan is my friend. and Batman got up to Dorothy and her friends Sci-Ryan: Hello. Scarecrow is coming with us. Dorothy: Another one to join us on our journey! And what have you missing? thinks Batman: A sense of humor. Hand him over. Dorothy: But why ever would we do that? Thomas: It's okay. He just thinks that the scarecrow from this world is a villain. Sci-Ryan: I still think Morro is a heartless villain. Tin Man: No. I'm heartless. He's brainless. laughs Scarecrow: Who is Morro? portal opens up Cowardly Lion: I s...s...see something scary! Tin Man: What? Is it Toto again? Dorothy: Oh my! You are heartless! Oh no! Not another tornado! Ryan F-Freeman: Dorothy! and her friends get sucked in and then Ryan hears a cackle Gandalf: What on Middle-Earth is going on? Cody Fairbrother: Sunset didn't open that portal. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Oh look. Is that one of the pieces from the gateway? Batman: Yes. Let's grab it and get out of this place! Evil Ryan: This will be so easy. Ryan saw the Wicked Witch of the West Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. You just have to jinx it, Evil me? Wicked Witch of the West: Now that meddling do-gooder is gone, all of Oz is mine! So long, Dorothy, so long! noticed the Keystone Wicked Witch of the West: What's that? Something magical? It looks so pretty... it feels so powerful. They can't have it. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: It looks like we not the only ones interested in the gateway bits. Gandalf: You may be right. Wicked Witch of the West: Get away from my propriety! Whatever it is. Batman: We got monkey dive bombers! Sci-Ryan: Look out. Ryan F-Freeman: Dive bombers? Matau T. Monkey: Ugh. That place makes Odette's world and Cloud Cuckooland look normal, Wyldstyle. Wyldstyle: Your right. Witch uses magic and attacks Matau Matau T. Monkey: his magic to make a shield Not this time. Wicked Witch of the West: So, you won't take a warning, eh? I'll take care of you now.wickedly Gandalf: What dark sorcery is this? Evil Ryan: the Wicked Witch of the West You shall not pass! Witch attacks Matau again but misses Matau T. Monkey: Missed!a raspberry at the witch Wicked Witch of the West: You bothersome little worm! I'll get you for that! Matau T. Monkey: Nope. But, that is.a rock at the witch Wicked Witch of the West: Ow! That hurts, you chimp! Bertram T. Monkey: Flying monkeys?! Just as Batman thought today can't get more strange. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. These blue chimps must be exterminated! Wicked Witch of the West: A spell to hold the progress ahead, to freeze to bind my foes in red! Meg Griffin: Not this time. a boomerang at the Witch Wicked Witch of the West: OW! I'll teach pesky trouble makers like you to get in my way! Matau T. Monkey: FORE!!his Keyblade at the Witch then she hits the flying monkeys Wicked Witch of the West: I'll get you, Matau T. Monkey! And that giant dog too! Batman: I'm a bat... man. Wicked Witch of the West: Seize the shiny and fly! Fly back to the castle! Rigby (EG): Oh no you don't! (EG) tries to get the Keystone but the flying monkey got it first Wicked Witch of the West: You'll have to be faster then that, Prince Rigby. Without my sister's ruby slippers, you're no match for me. Away, my pretties! AWAY!! Ryan F-Freeman: PRINCE RIGBY?! Rigby: Did that witch say "Prince"? Agalope: Yes, my mer-master, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Mer-master? Rigby (EG): We need to be careful not to show one of these "sins" or touch anything. Do either of those and poof. You turn to stone. Thomas: Yeah. With Ryan being so happy to Odette, that will make him a smitten kitten. Crash Bandicoot: Excuse me.at Sunset sighs and notices a green mist coming from him Sci-Ryan: Whoa. That got the rage out of me. I think we have to remember what Gandalf said. and the Dazzlings absorbs the negative energy into their pendants Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yeah. You feel that girls? Our powers are been powered up. laugh and Ryan moves his hands to the sides Thomas (EG): You ok, bro? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I think I gave Ryan and the Dazzlings what they're looking for. Or rather, it gave them. Evil Ryan: What do we got? I don't understand. Sci-Ryan: It's magic, Evil Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: The witch has the keystone, Sci-Ryan. I do enjoy the siren powers. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I think she's heading to her castle. Let's go. Matau T. Monkey: How come you're so happy for Odette, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Because Odette is both my and Sci-Ryan's friend. Matau T. Monkey: I think you're right. I'll get ready for things that are lying in wait. Or should that be flying in wait? Rigby (EG): laughs Nice one.Odette He's so funny, sister. He made me laugh. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody? I don't know if you got a girlfriend back at CHS. Cody Fairbrother: I'll tell you about it later, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Odette is going to help us? Oh. That is good. That is brilliant. Bertram T. Monkey: The witch better watch out. We have been known to sing from time to time. Batman: Thomas called Ryan a smitten kitten? shrugs. They arrive at the forest Matau T. Monkey: I remember it. It's creepy and scary. Bertram T. Monkey: Really? Ha! I think you need to lighten up. Cue the music! pendant glows purple the Laughter Song starts playing Bertram T. Monkey: When I was a little monkey and the sun is going down...~ Prince Can: Tell Ryan he's not... Bertram T. Monkey: The darkness and the shadows, they will always make me frown...~ Matau T. Monkey: He is. Bertram T. Monkey: I'd hide under my pillow~ From what I thought I saw~ But Master Xehanort said that wasn't the way~ To deal with fears at all~ Evil Ryan: Then what is? Bertram T. Monkey: He said "Bertram, you gotta stand up tall~ Learn to face your fears~ You'll see that they can't hurt you~ Just laugh to make them disappear."~ Ha! Ha! Ha! and the others gasps Bertram T. Monkey: So, giggle at the ghostly~ Guffaw at the grossly~ Crack up at the creepy~ Whoop it up with the weepy~ Chortle at the kooky~ Snortle at the spooky~ And tell that dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... laughs Heh... Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!~ Gandalf: That was a new one I've ever hear, Bertram. Batman: laughs Nice song, Bertram. What is it? Bertram T. Monkey: The Laughter Song, Batman. I thought like Dorothy and her friends, we could sing some songs to help us forget about any sin showing. Crash Bandicoot: Wow, Bertram. Xehanort did taught you how to laugh. Bertram T. Monkey: Thanks. Now we have to find the witch and put the Gateway piece back where it belongs. They made it to the castle, they went in front of the gate. Ryan: Um? You go first. Sci-Ryan: Okay. Sunset, come with me. they go inside. Crash: Creepy place. Thomas: I don't like this place. Batman':' A gigantic castle for just one person? I'm beginning to like this witch... Ryan: Well, I don't. She's creepy. went to that room and saw the Wicked Witch Evil Ryan: Reach for the sky, sister of the Jester! Wicked Witch of the West: So, you come to steal my treasure, have you? The portals open up. Wicked Witch of the West: And you think you'll escape with it, do you? You won't even escape with your lives. Crash: We'll beat you! Like we did last time! Wicked Witch of the West: I don't think so my dear boy. Sci-Ryan: But, there's one thing. You don't know how to use the Gateway piece. Ryan: That piece of the gateway? That's that one that she took! Wicked Witch of the West: That's what this thing is? Matau: Uh, yeah. Bertram: Now hand it over! Wicked Witch of the West: No can do! I'll destroy you all! Batman: Why can't you do that kind of magic? Gandalf: Hmmph! All she's doing is moving faster than the eye can follow. Wyldstyle: Then let's find a way to stop her. Ryan: (sighs) Very well then. Gandalf: You shall not pass! The Witch uses the Gateway piece and creates three portals. Wicked Witch of the West: Get them my pretties. Witch uses a spell on Matau but he missed again Wicked Witch of the West: Stay in the red mist! That's just fine. Your thoughts, your moves, your actions are mine! Matau T. Monkey: Not this time, guy. Sunset Shimmer: Nope! I'm not staying in the mist. Ryan, now. Ryan get out his keyblade and hits the witch. Ryan: How's that for a keyblade Wielder. Wicked Witch of the West: Why you! I'll touch you! She beams an attack on Ryan, but he dodged it. Wicked Witch of the West: Drats! Missed! Batman: How's this for the size! Batman throws a baterang at the Witch but she disappears in a blue portal and comes out of the yellow portal. Ryan: What the?! Alvin: We got to close the portals! Wicked Witch of the West':' Ha! You can't beat me, Never! Rigby (EG): We need to build three cages in front of the portals. Matau T. Monkey: Must break free. up while screaming The witch starts teleport through the portals and she's traps and her magic wears off. Wicked Witch of the West: Curses! CURSES! My crystal ball! My new powers are... gone! GONE! Wyldstyle:''' '''I think I've got an idea to keep her preoccupied... Time to get building! She then builds a water canon. Ryan: Water! That's the witch's weakness! Water. Sci-Ryan: Of course, if we can spray it on the witch, she melt! Let's do this! He and Ryan then sprays water all over the witch, and she begins to melt. Wicked Witch of the West: Argh! You cursed brat! Batman: (sighs) Bat. Wicked Witch of the West: I'm melting! MELTING! Oh what a world, what a world! Make sure to cancel my newspaper delievery... (dies) Gandalf: How do you suppose she ever took a bath? Wyldstyle: Maybe that isn't monkeys we can smell? Ryan:(sniffs) I hope this black coat I got don't smell like fish. A rift shows up. Ryan: Look! Wyldstyle: Another rift! Then, the keystone is about to get sucked into a rift. Gandalf: Batman! Batman: On it! He uses his Grappling Hook to get the keystone in time from being pulled by the rift. Sci-Ryan That was close. Gandalf: I believe this rift is becoming unstable! Shall we take our leave through it? Wyldstyle: Where do you think this one leads? Batman: Wherever it is, it's gotta be better than garish nightmare! Come on! the Heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf goes through the rift as it disappears Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes